Traveling Univereses
by psychoticpsychologist
Summary: Read it and find out (if you're deciding whether to read this story or not look at ch 2)
1. Chapter 1

A/N This chapter will seem boring but i promise you the next one will be much more exciting

Hey, you know whenever you get really mad and then your parents or whoever says it _could_ be worse; well they are RIGHT it could be worse, you could be me. I'll start at the beginning; my name, Maddy Karlen, Maddy, not Madeline, Maddy. I was put in an orphanage when my dad disappeared and my mom started drinking _a lot_ and started um… well abusing me. And the authorities put me here where really next to this a ratty old cardboard box would get a five star rating. Anyway I was born on February 29, 2000. I know weird right? But then again my whole life is weird. So of course this being an orphanage and all it's not exactly a fairytale castle and I'm not exactly a princess. Basically you just heard my whole pathetic life in a nut case.

Flash Forward

As of one week I turn 13, in fact I even got an early birthday present; a face full of toilet water. Here all they give you for your birthday a crummy plastic toy that breaks within five seconds of you touching it. But as it turns out there was a special field trip planned today to the history museum. By the way I forgot to mention, I'm a total nerd. So unlike everyone else I was actually looking forward to this. When we got to the busses that were going to take us to the museum I ended up sitting in the same seat as my mortal enemy; Elena. I began to switch seats but Elena grabbed my arm and pulled me back "Listen loser, I don't want to sit next to you anymore than you want to sit next to me but do really wanna' get stuffed into a closet for the rest of the day?" she practically hissed at me. I stared at her, but finally sighed and slumped back into the seat that would be my sitting place as I suffered through 30 minutes of TORTURE. My eyes lit up as we pulled up in front of a dusty building. When we got off of the bus the teachers started saying STUFF about sticking together, which went in one ear and out the other. The inside of the museum was much better than I had expected. As I stared at a plaque above a skull a stranger, bumped into me usually I would be very suspecting but I was too busy reading about sucking peoples brains out through their nostrils to care. Sadly we did eventually have to leave. When we got back we were allowed to eat one piece of stale toast as hard as bricks and drink a glass of milk that wasn't at all white. Then we were given one hour of 'free time' where we could do whatever we wanted as long as we were quiet – you'd be amazed how many kids can find nothing to do when you take away the factor of noise. Instead of talking with my friends – which I had none of by the way – I took out the pamphlet they were giving out at the museum, but in its place was a circular object with a stick going through the middle of it. It was also hung on a chain – and I would have worn it but an orphanage is no place for things you like to be out in the open, unless of course you _want_ to get them stolen – so to calm my curiosity I spun the rod in the middle and put it back in my pocket. I wondered how I acquired this object. All of a sudden I remembered the stranger at the museum and gasped. He did it; now that one question was out of the way so many new were laid down on the table. Did he do it on purpose? Was it an accident? Did he mean to give it to _me_? Will he try looking for it? Etc…. By the time I was done listing all my questions in my head it was time to get into bed. Right before I fell asleep I took out the necklace, but the odd thing was that the rod in the middle was still spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter I know it was horrible but I had to build character. Anyway thanks to those who commented (I'm writing this in advance it's going to look really stupid if no one's commented so pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaase comment pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaas e) on the last chapter. All right the last one was my first one so don't judge me on that. So here's the story.**

**Maddy**

Take the weirdest thing that's ever happened to you then multiply that moment by five and then infinity. You'll be a quarter of the way to what I'm feeling right now, lying in a bush and bleeding. And not just paper cut bleeding I'm bleeding hard, and I'm not exactly feeling numb, no I hurt, _bad._ All of a sudden I'm being picked up and being carried at a speed I would have thought not possible. Then my vision went back or rather red.

When I woke up I was lying in a hospital with needles all over me. I started yanking all of them all out. As I did monitors started beeping but to be honest I didn't care. I was in a weird place that just I don't know just felt kinda' _wrong._ The second I got the last needle out a doctor came in – and for some reason I felt like I'd seen him before like on a cover of a book or something –, he raised an eyebrow as h saw what I was doing. "Ummmmm….." I said at a loss for words. But apparently the doctor wasn't "I'll tell you how and where we found you if you get back in the bed" he bargained. This was a thought that hadn't crossed my mind. "Fine but I'm only staying until I find out," I said sighing as I crawled back into the bed. The doctor started sticking the needles into me again and said, "You know you aren't going to get very far." He was right where there wasn't needle, there was bandage. "I have a question." I told him and he nodded his head so I continued "I know this is going to sound silly but this doesn't look like New York City, so where exactly am I?" He looked up his eyebrows scrunching together "New York City? You're in Forks, Washington. What's this about New York City?" he asked. "Nothing," I said rather confused. I could see he wasn't going to switch the subject so I did it for him. "What should I call you, I mean _Dr. I don't know your last name so this is what I have to call you, _seems like quite a mouthful doesn't it?" The doctor laughed, "Dr. Cullen will be fine, thank you very much." This time it was my turn to laugh, "That's funny like Carlisle Cullen and Forks from you know the Twilight Saga."

"How do you know my first name I've never seen you around before and what's Twilight."

"Ummhmm… Carlisle is your first name," I said sarcasm dripping off of my voice. But when I looked into his eyes I could see he wasn't kidding. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists – which actually hurt a lot since there was a needle in it and two of m y fingers were bandaged – and asked, "Do you by any chance have a wife named Esme, six children named Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and one grandchild named Renesmee?" He barely did it but he nodded his head. I gasped and he asked, "Are you in pain." Instead of answering his question I asked him a question that was going to make everything get even weirder, "Are you a umm... vampire?" Carlisle looked at me confused. "Why would you say that?" he asked. "I'll tell you if you answer me," I said in a monotone voice. _"Yes," he said. _

"_**Yes, you are a vampire or yes you're going to answer me?"**_

"The first one," he said softly. And I passed out.

**Carlisle**

I walked out of the patient's room. Questions were zooming around my head but not completely filling it because of my cranial capacity. How did she know? Could she be trusted? _If only Edward were here_ I thought. I walked up to the treatment station and begin to speak in words she would understand, "No one else is to see the patient in 798 but I." Of course she didn't question me, none of the nurses ever did. I walked away with plenty to think about.

**Bella**

Alice stopped. "Alice what is it" I asked

"All of our futures just got fuzzy. I can still see but I can't make it out" As Alice spoke this she looked at Renesmee, "looks like I'm going to be spending some time with you and Jacob." "Alice," I asked "why do you think that is? The wolves have gone on their yearly patrol." Alice looked at me, "we should head back." "No," Esme said, "we just got here, and this is the longest we've gone without hunting, even when the Volturi came." She looked at Renesmee "Esme's right" I said "but we'll make it a quick trip."

**In the next chapter you figure a bunch out**


End file.
